Chapter 2 - Adrenaline Junkie (RtE)
Eelee plunged through the sky, thousands of feet above the air. "Glider, on!" Eelee, with two wires in each of his hands, one with a green button, and another with a red button. The green button retracted and expanded the wings, while the red button gave him a small, fiery thrust upward. Immediately, the descent lessened, and he was gliding, descending slowly to the mainland, but still speeding along. The glider was a gadget the size of a backpack, with two straps allowing it to be worn on the back, with two, white, wings that could be retracted at the click of a button. As he flew across the sky, he glanced up to see the Doomship powering along on autopilot above him. Eelee had set it on autopilot when he leapt out of the escape hatch. He was aware if he didn't get back to the Doomship he would have something very embarrassing to explain to the rest of the crew. He could just imagine himself, head down, sulking, admitting that the Doomship flew away without him. The Doomship was going at about the same speed as Eelee, so he would only need to use his upward thrust when he began falling farther than he could boost upwards. In the dry runs of the upward thrust, Squirt had flown the Doomship and Eelee would explode upwards to the escape hatch. It had taken a couple tries- Squirt had had to fly the Doomship in for a couple rescue maneuvers. But as time went on, Eelee would just glide down to safety on the mainland. It was time. Clicking the red button, he exploded upwards, flying through the escape hatch and landing roughly on the floor of the Doomship. The eight of them had had journey's together for ages, before the others had perished, and had slipped into a very odd order- the order in which they met. Eelee, Jamie, Rob, Yoshi, Squirt, Ultra, Bowser, Crystal. That was not the order of command, however. Eelee and Jamie were the two original members of the squad. Since Jamie was not the brightest of men, Eelee had taken over the planning aspect of the team naturally. At times, Jamie self-appointed himself as the leader, but while Eelee definitely had problems on the ego side of things, he was still(somewhat sadly,) the best candidate for a leader. As the members of the team kept building, the only ones who did not truly defer to Eelee's leadership in crisis situations were Rob and Squirt- both of whom with fiery personalities presuming that their ideas were always better. Since Ultra and Crystal died, and Rob left the team, the team had definitely slipped into a more solemn attitude. Their world had been messed up. Everyone lost the drive. Jamie, Yoshi, Squirt, Bowser. It just wasn't the same ring. As much as they wanted to enjoy themselves, without the full members of their crew, it was nearly impossible. But that didn't mean Eelee wasn't trying. He was trying as hard as he could to enjoy exploring. He was jumping out of DOOMSHIPS to ease the pain he had. But no matter the thrills he put himself into, the happiness he tried to extract from him, nothing worked.